


Shadow of Love

by KeyOfTheTwilight



Category: Voltron: Legedary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional pain, First Time, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Unrequited Love, Unsafe Sex, hurt keith, no happy ending, self destructive behavior, terrible decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyOfTheTwilight/pseuds/KeyOfTheTwilight
Summary: After Returning to Earth, Everyone has settled and met with their loved ones. Shiro and Adam have reconnected again and decided to give Their relationship another try. Two Months later, Shiro told Keith the News they’re going to get married.Keith didn’t take the news very well and made the worst decision of his life. All while wishing to have that nonexistent relationship with the one he loves.





	Shadow of Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeeeeeeeaaaaahhhhh.... >_>
> 
> I made this.  
> Yup.
> 
> I just wanted something super potent and angsty about the love triangle between Keith, Shiro and... Adam. >_>
> 
> And yeah! I’m naturally Emo, so I just gotta. I gotta. XD 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Keith tried to stifle a moan as he feels the rim of his hole being teased with a finger by some random man while the other hand of the man trails his body from his lips to his stomach. The man smirked, loving the view in front of him as Keith’s face is flushed red and splayed naked on the bed.

Keith didn’t know how this happened, but really, he just doesn’t care anymore. It’s been two months since he and team Voltron arrived on Earth. Things have changed. Especially his relationship with Shiro.

Ever since they came back to earth and everyone came to see them, Shiro and Adam had met again and decided to give their relationship another try.

The news about Shiro and Adam having another go with their relationship hurt Keith. Especially after everything they’ve gone through together. But, he thinks that’s not fair for Shiro that he thought that way. Also. It’s his fault for not bringing up his feelings for him after that fight he had with Shiro’s clone, and so, time has passed. Giving distance between the two of them. But once they’ve met again over the passed few months, Shiro wanted to tell him something important, So they went to take a walk to the Garrison roof to see the night sky like they had back then, they were silent for a while until Shiro finally spoke,

“Keith.”

The young man turned to Shiro as he called his name,

“Yes, Shiro?”

“Adam and I had a talk. He asked me to marry him. And I said yes.”

After he said it, Keith couldn’t help but feel a sharp pain in his chest. Shiro asked him if he could be his best man at the wedding, but Keith didn’t respond. He Is too busy feeling His heart break into a million pieces. Shiro called his name a few times and asks if he’s okay. But, he didn’t reply and couldn’t help but accidentally let out how he feels about the news slip Into his face, making him regrettably readable to Shiro. The man he loves stiffens when he sees tears running down from his face. Keith cursed to himself and gave out a rushed out good bye and left there quickly before he’s stopped by Shiro, not wanting to be there any second.

Now here Keith is, Getting his virginity taken by some guy he doesn’t even know.

The man licked his lips as his hand trail to Keith’s nipples, caressing them with his fingers, making them perk. Keith let out a sigh and then a tiny moan when the man pinched one of his nipples, the man then started liking his other nipple and bit It lightly, making him moan louder, now.

This state of affairs feels so wrong in so many ways. The feelings of pleasure and shame goes through him as his dick starts to harden from the thought of wishing this man was Shiro instead, but alas. It isn’t and it never will be Shiro.

The man let go of Keith’s nipples as his hand trailed to his half hardened dick taking a hold of it and started stroking. The feeling actually felt incredibly uncomfortable, as if the man doesn’t know how to stroke a dick before and really, this situation now makes him suddenly start regretting all of this. But, he has to forget. He wants to forget everything about his feelings for Shiro.

As he looked at the man stroking his dick and playing with his hole, he couldn’t believe he’s letting some overweight old guy be his first time. Keith dreamt of his first time to be with Shiro and being tender and heartfelt with each other as Shiro helps him through with his orgasm then clean each other soon after then fall asleep in each other’s arms. But, sadly. He can’t have that. He never will get to experience that.

The man now wrapped his mouth around his dick and started sucking onto it. Keith let out a strangled groan as he felt the tongue glide the bottom base of his shaft. The mans head now bobbed up and down making it difficult for Keith to withhold his moans as he now starts to feel good from all the fondling. He could feel the finger on his hole finally entering him, the feeling was uncomfortable, but the blow job he’s getting feels so good It just out weighed the rough enter of the finger.

This whole affair is completely unplanned. There’s no condom and there’s no lube. Just the two of them in a rundown motel, laying naked on a terrible quality bed.

Keith’s pants now started to quicken as he could feel the buildup in his stomach he let out a moan,

“Hah~!! I’m- I’m gonna cum…!!”

Keith told the man and the man quickly got off his dick and let Keith release his juice on his own stomach. The man chuckled and complimented him as Keith is catching his breath,

“Wow, that’s a good one. Painting yourself in your own cum. That’s really sexy. Have you ever considered doing this with me any other night yet? I will pay you much more instead of just a measly $20.”

Keith didn’t react to what he said and snapped at him as he rolled to his stomach,

“Are you going to fuck me or what?”

The ugly old man just smirked at his attitude and pulled Keith’s hips up so his ass is now in perfect view in his face, the man looked at the view in front of him then commented,

“You know we don’t have lube, right?”

Keith glared at the wall in front of him and answered harshly,

“Then think of something else you can use as lube, then.”

He let the man figure it out as his mind starts to wander, thinking of what Shiro is doing right now. Probably fucking Adam and having the most sensual sex. He’s probably being comforted by Adam right now, asking how he’s feeling when they started kissing each other and going right down to business, while some guy is licking and playing with his hole also spitting on it, trying to making it as slick as possible.

Now anger starts filling his heart when he thinks of what Adam is doing to Shiro. Giving him the best blow job of his life as Shiro gives him the most loving of faces as he watch him giving him head.

The man is now putting two fingers in making Keith grit his teeth as he feels the fingers moving around Inside him. His mind is now drifting to how the two of them make love, Shiro is probably being kind and nurturing to Adam as he prepares him with the tool they need for safe sex. Like lube as Shiro rubs it on his fingers and preparing Adam lovingly as he makes sure he’s comfortable and not hurting him In anyway.

Keith could now feel a third finger, now feeling the painful burn of the stretch from his hole, his eyes tearing up from the pain as the man sloppily moves his fingers roughly In and out of his ass. His mind then goes to how Shiro prepares himself, probably using a condom and living himself up for Adam, so they won’t get any unwanted diseases.

Now Keith started feeling that regret grip his heart now that he remembers the fear of that happening, but the man stuck his fourth finger now making Keith let out a pained scream from the stretch. He doesn’t know why, but he thinks the man just ripped his asshole and made him bleed from how he feels the man’s movements tense.

Keith now started panting once the man pulled all four of his fingers out of his hole, Keith couldn’t help, but turn his head to watch the man’s cock sink into his ass. The burn is too much. Keith made pained noises as he feels him not even stopping himself to let Keith adjust to his dick that’s inside him. He now feels the movement of him going in and out of his hole.

Keith’s heavy breaths are now turning to pants as he feels the burn of his hole start to lessen. Now images of Shiro and Adam going at it start to play in his head, feeling the burning envy and jealousy he buried in his heart resurface as the image of Shiro moving his cock in and out of his soon-to-be-husband’s ass as they moan in pleasure and love while Keith feels the man now starts quickening his pace. Keith’s pants now starts to quicken as well.

The thoughts of Shiro and Adam making love just plays In his head as the man now starts ramming Into him and pulling Keith’s head back, fucking roughly into him m. Keith let out strings of loud moans as he feels the dick move In and out of his ass repeatedly.

The images of Shiro plays in his mind as the dick inside him is ramming so roughly to his hole. Shiro, quickening his pace And calling Adam’s name repeatedly with love And fondness. Keith’s tears are now starting to form while still getting rammed from behind, feeling his heart ache from the pain of unfulfilled love and regrets.

Keith now starts to feel the buildup in his stomach again and he starts to arch his back even more, but as he was getting close to his second orgasm, the man stops leaving Keith confused,

“W-what the hell are you stopping for?!” Keith growled angrily at him. The old bastard pulled out his dick,

“I want to see you ride my cock.” He told him as he pulled Keith off the bed and laid down on It. Keith glared angrily at the man, but with on top of him anyway.

Keith took the man’s sick and lined to to his hole letting himself down onto it.once it’s fully inside he started to move up and down on his dick. The man’s hands at now roaming up and down his body as Keith starts to feel the pleasure again.

He now thought of Shiro whispering soft words of safety and reassurance into his lover’s ears. Keith now let out loud moans and sobs as he just pretty much impales himself repeatedly onto the old bastards’s dick as the man grab a hold of his own and stroking it.

Shiro giving out words of encouragement, that he’s doing so well as his moans fill the room. Shiro. Flooding his head, Imaging him saying all the sweetest nicknames he would give him, giving him reassuring kisses, making him feel loved, returning that love that he always wanted as he chases after his orgasm. Keith can feel he’s getting close,

“Ah~! Ah! Shiro! Shiro~! Shiro~!!”

Keith cried out Shiro’s name as he finally reached his orgasm now cumming onto his chest and the old man’s.

-

Keith stayed laying naked on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as the man got himself dressed. They didn’t say anything to each other, but really, there’s nothing to say. Hell, the man doesn’t even care that Keith called him by the wrong name,

“Thanks for the fuck. The feeling of getting the ass of a pretty boy Is always good.”

He said. The man said his good byes and left the motel.

Keith just continued to stared blankly at the ceiling, processing what just happened.

Shiro and Adam are going to get married.  
Shiro asked him to be his best man for the wedding.  
Keith went and lost his virginity to some guy.

His breaths are now treating shallow as tears now formed and fall from his eyes.

He started letting out sobs as he tries wiping tears out of his eyes,

“Shiro… Shiro…!”

Shiro’s name just escapes Keith’s lips as tears continue to fall.

Thoughts of what ifs played In his head of Him and Shiro living together and loving the presence of each other. Getting married instead and watching the sunset together like old times.

Keith’s heart is falling apart as he cries uncontrollably, wetting the pillow with his endless tears, with the thoughts of a future with Shiro He will never have.


End file.
